marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis Love (Earth-616)
( , Iliad , ); Formerly Nick Fury and Alexander Pierce's | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly The Raft; Iliad | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = government agent; Former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Inner Harbor, Baltimore, Maryland | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Alessandro Vitti | First = Secret Warriors #17 | Death = Secret Warriors Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Origin Ellis Love was a telepathic criminal who was serving time on the Raft. Caterpillar As she was listed as an untapped superhuman which he could use in his secret war against Hydra and Leviathan, Nick Fury freed her and gave her a reduced sentence if she joined his teams. She was assigned to Team Black, which was led by Alexander Pierce, and where all of the more problematic Caterpillars were sent. Team Black was deployed to take part in a joint attack on Hydra's Hell's Heaven base in China along with the Howling Commandos PMC. The mission was successful with Team Black taking point on the infiltration of the base, allowing for a bomb to be detonated destroying the base. With their mission complete, Team Black made their own separate exit, not realizing that the Commandos would suffer a devastating battle against Hydra forces after they left. Having won his secret war against Hydra and Leviathan, Nick Fury pulled together all of the surviving members of the Secret Warriors and Howling Commandos together into a new organization sponsored by the United Nations. Team Black now served in this organization under the overall command of Quake. S.H.I.E.L.D. Psy-Ops Department and Secret Avengers Initiative Ellis became part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Iliad , under Maria Hill and Johnson. As part of the Secret Avengers Initiative, Ellis would transmit the "Reverie" codeword controlling agents' memory implants. The unique nature of Taskmaster's memory structure sometimes made him difficult to trigger. Moth Squadron Ellis was later part of the , along with fellow Caterpillars Grey (from Team Black) and Slingshot (Yo-Yo), along with Kellam and another agent, led by Quake. Together, they monitored New Attilan. While on this assignment, they were re-dispatched by Captain America (secretly leader of Hydra) to Baltimore Harbor, to investigate a base, where they were ambushed by the Wrecking Crew. She was seemingly killed in the brawl along all her team, save for Quake. | Powers = Telepathy: Ellis Love's Caterpillar file listed her powers as telepathic. Telekinesis: After months of training as part of the Secret Warriors it was revealed she also has telekinetic powers. | Abilities = Ellis Love received the same training in espionage and combat as other members of the Secret Warriors. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniforms | Transportation = | Weapons = S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued gun | Notes = * Ellis Love was first mentioned in the back matter of the first issue of Secret Warriors, which featured Nick Fury's list of Caterpillars. Ellis Love did not actually appear until midway into the series, where Team Black appeared for one story arc. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Unknown Origin Category:Secret Empire casualties